


Green

by Gadzooks_Tallyho



Category: Pokemon black - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadzooks_Tallyho/pseuds/Gadzooks_Tallyho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what starts out as a simple trip to Straiton City turns into something more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

As a traveller, you had high hopes for the famously renowned straiton city gym. You were really looking foreword to the food in particular. 

You take long, confident strides towards the gym doors, not bothering to take another look around. Plenty of time had already been wasted on buying priceless antiques and zekrom-themed charms at a nearby market. You've had quite enough of pointless battles from the city's local geeks as well. It's no wonder your friends decided to stay home instead of join you; you were afraid you'd never reach the city! A hand reaches eagerly for the doors, only to be generously swung open for you by one of the gym's leaders. " come in, come in! have a seat. " a fiery young man offered. " Please, enjoy your stay! " 

The brothers quickly hassle you to a table. Looking around, you fix your eyes on the fine setup of the diner. Although this is a gym, it is commonly used as a place to talk and eat. That's why you're here; food. Food at this gym is typically expensive, however because you saved up for this you don't mind. Your cool blue-haired host placed a menu in front of you. " you will be served shortly. " he said.  
You nod, and watch him leave for another customer. 

Minutes pass, you take your sweet time and fuss around with the flower arrangement in the center of your table. There was a red, a blue, and a green flower in a vase; most likely representing the elements these gym leaders use. If you had Pokemon, you'd fight these guys. 

You knew that the trio of brothers were not only gym leaders, but good servants as well. The red head you know is Chili, while the blue locked host is named Cress. You haven't seen the third one yet; he's probably busy. Speaking of which, the two men mentioned have spotted you out of the people-cluster and have proceeded to swerve over to your table. 

" good morning young lady! Are you ready for your order? " they both ask in perfect union. Before you could speak, Chili interrupts. " how about a robust, passionate, smoking hot side dish? I'm positive you'll love a stinging Shrimp Creole! " he barges in on your personal space; he is overwhelmingly annoying.  
" no thanks. " you shake your head. He's too confident. Chili backs off, while cress comes in for the kill. " I'm certain you'll adore a calm, smooth, mouth-watering grilled halibut. Some peach and pepper salsa to go with it. " he added. Again, you shake your head, this time more aggressively. You almost hadn't noticed cress was there at all. " uh, no. I'm not looking for fish. Thanks. " 

Suddenly, the front door to the gym drifts open. It seemed like a ray of heavenly light flushed into the room. All the other people who had been previously eating paused to look up at this point. A third nicely dressed suited man had entered the building, except this one was different. He made you smile.

" ladies and gentlemen, your Pokemon connoisseur has arrived! " he boasts, walking to the center of the eatery. A round of small applause goes off. You unknowingly stare at his back, then his legs. His butt was unavoidable. You came up with a conclusion; 'He's cute.' You thought. Too bad he wouldn't go for a nerdy traveller such as yourself, right? 

The two brothers who had been pestering you before had taken a step away, so that the third could casually swing in to touch your hands. You jolt, and hold your breath.  
" my name's Cilan. It's a pleasure to meet you. "  
Awkward silence ensued. You get lost staring into his forest green eyes. " uh.." He stared intently right back at you.

" o-oh! Um, yeah, I'm Y/N."  
you fade out of your trance and almost violently snap his arm off trying to shake his hand properly. He just laughed and nervously took out a little notebook. " order when you're ready, Y/N. "

What? That's it? He's not going to force some kind of food onto you? You feel twitchy and happy all at once. " I'll have what you recommend. I'm new around here, I don't know what's good. " you say. Cilan's smile widens to a whole new level of dork. His arms sway in an exaggerated motion.

"I can assure you, my tastes are bold, yet sweet and sour. From your appearance, I can only guess you find adventures around every corner! A young woman such as yourself may take a liking to an exciting freshly cut beef sandwich, roasted to a sizzling perfection. A handful of greens will be put in to add to this natural beauty. " the connoisseur shows you a photo of his homemade sandwich, and the recipe.  
" completely organic, I assure you." He winks.

Your heart thumped out of control. Was that really a wink, or did he get something in his eye? " that looks great, I'll have some of that." you fumble with words. From behind, two groans escape Chili and Cress' lips.  
" now now, that's no way to treat our guest. " Cilan wobbles a finger at his brothers. All three left your table, leaving you alone to process what you just witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic online anywhere, credit to my sister for the idea.


End file.
